Telephone users currently have a relatively simple network access mechanism. To make a call, they lift the receiver, hear a dial-tone, and dial the number. To answer a call when they hear the telephone ring, they pick up the receiver and start talking. Telephone users do not need to know the data transmission path, the type of receiving device, other than the number, or the xe2x80x9ccalled party location.xe2x80x9d In addition, the network is always active and available, even without power.
Computer users on the other hand, have xe2x80x9claunch-applicationxe2x80x9d mechanisms to access a network. They also generally need significant knowledge to configure a terminal device to access the network and to configure a data file to meet a receiving device""s configuration. When receiving communications, notification is usually application-specific, and either lies buried below other open applications or becomes intrusive by capturing the computer display and denying access to other applications.
The telephony industry has made significant progress in developing and simplifying call management services, such as call waiting, calling line identification, conferencing, etc. For example, many of these features currently offer a degree of personalization. Once again in the computing industry, similar features are generally application-specific. Most conferencing, file sharing and E-mail applications, for example, still require an appropriate application to be open for them to work.
Other fundamental conflicts exist between telephony-based and computer-based models of communication management. In the telephony model, call management features are provided remotely by subscription or locally by peripherals (e.g., answering machines and fax routers). The telephony network also supports notification of convergent incoming calls (spontaneous call waiting identification, SCWID), and allows users to manage potential interruptions (deluxe spontaneous call waiting identification, DSCWID).
In the computing model, call management features are provided by device-resident local applications that may or may not be open while the user is operating a terminal device for something other than networked interactions. Conflicting incoming communications become messages directed to xe2x80x9cin-boxes,xe2x80x9d and with the advent of IP-phones, synchronous interruptions will become a serious computing problem.
There is, therefore, a need for telephony-like user interfaces for computer-based applications and for interfaces that provide the users with current network information. Additional goals and advantages will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
A computer system consistent with this invention is coupled to a network through a network service provider and comprises a user interface and a processor for controlling the user interface. The processor includes status presentation means for continually presenting on the interface a network status indicator representing network status information; network interface means for communicating with the network service provider to receive updates of network status information; and update means for controlling properties of the presented indicator according to the received updates of network status information.
A method consistent with this invention displays an indication of network status on a computer system coupled to a network through a network service provider. The method comprises the steps of: presenting on a user interface a network status indicator representing network status information; communicating with the network service provider to receive updates of network status information; and controlling properties of the presented indicator according to the received updates of network status information.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and do not restrict the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate some systems and methods consistent with the invention and, together with the description, explain the principles of the invention.